Frozen Storm: Searching for the Water Prison
Chapter 1 Mochina Island was experiencing a normal day, besides the fact that a huge event was taking place. It was the king's birthday and everyone was preparing to celebrate this occasion. "Okay so we got all the food and decoration?" Zero asked while looking at a list together with Alice Hotaru. "Yep...All ready and waiting to be dealt with." Alice replied after looking at several mages looking at the pile of decorations. The Twilight Phoenix Guild have the honor of hosting a huge meal for the royal family at their mansion. Markus however who is possibly the closest friend of the king isn't anywhere to be found. Setting foot in the city of Mochina island was a fairly tall, slim, and fit man with a rather youthful face. His short raven-black hair with a dark blue tint hanged near his cheeks to frame his face. The newcomer didn't seem to be searching for something, just looking around with his eyes kept half-way opened as if he didn't really care what they did for the birthday of the king. Even though this newcomer didn't try to pull attention to himself, the onlookers couldn't keep themselves from wondering why someone would wear a long, black robe over his normal uniform that was prone to attracting attention when he seemingly didn't want any attention drawn to himself. Markus who was walking around the docks noticed the guy's power and looked towards him. "Yo kid! New to the island?" He said holding a pack of red flakes in a small white bag. "Red Rock?" Markus offered some of the flakes. Looking to where the voice came from, Lancelot slowly tilted his head towards Markus. "I am not a kid." Looking at the offer of the flakes he called Red rock, he carefully pulled out 2 of those red flakes that he cautiously observed before eating both of them at the same time. "Sure....So what ya doing here?" He asked waiting for the man to react to the heat. "Sorry to ask but outsiders are treated with suspicion due to the current war." Markus gestured to two police officers and they backed off and went back to their patrol. Markus then looked back to the man. "Also need a name." He said throwing a hand fall of Red Rocks into his mouth and crunching down on them. "If you willing occupation and magic if any." Trying to ignore the heat of the flakes, Lancelot gave the officers a short glance from the corners of his eyes before returning to the man in front of him. "Lancelot is my name, and who might you be? As for what i am doing here, you can say i am searching for a very precious one to me." His voice was casual, almost relaxed just as his body appeared to be. "Markus Hotaru....The Infamous Storm and the Storm Phoenix Slayer." Said Markus bowing his head slightly. "I'm the guild ace to The Twilight Phoenix Guild me and my friend Zero Asahi formed a few years ago.....Well if you looking for someone my guild and i would be happy to help once all this celebrating is over." Hearing Markus call himself the Storm Phoenix Slayer, Lancelot removed his robe almost unconsciously while starting to release his magical aura around himself. "Storm Phoenix Slayer you say? Then return Blizzardo to me unharmed this moment!" Taking a deep breath as he gathered ice in his mouth, he released it in a large blast of ice aimed towards Markus, while afterwards covering his arms, legs and chest with a protective layer of ice. Markus simply blocked the ice by countering with a concussive blast of thunder. "If i did take one of the Ice Sisters it would be if they went feral.....I live by the code set down by the Phoenix King runt...." Said Markus charging up his next attack. "Besides the Ice Sisters haven't been seen here for decades!" The surrounding people in the dock spoke up in defense of Markus knowing he'd never do something like that or betray his home. "Leave him alone punk!" Said one of the guards readying his sword and fire magic. "Big sister would never go feral. Last i saw of her was a group that captured her while claiming to do so on orders of the Storm Phoenix Slayer." Concentrating magic around his left fist, he gave a punch to the ground followed by raising his left hand with which he punched the ground to release a blow of diamond dust around himself as the ground underneath them became slippery. Part of the dust and ice-cold floor was for when they would try to subdue him while it would also make it easier to clear the crowd if needed. "So give her back, or I'll do whatever i need to do to make you listen to reason." "Why would i take her then? And even if i did i wouldn't get someone else to do it...." Said Markus as he dodged and levitated himself in the air. "Calm down and listen dude....Whoever did it was lying. Why would i capture a creature these people around you revere as envoys of the gods?....Why would i betray my home?" Pulling out a pair of wings made of ice, Lancelot started to release enough power to encompass them in a small radius, putting projectile based weapons out of the game. "As for why you would capture her, maybe so they would worship you as a bringer of peace?" While speaking, he gathered ice and snow around his hands to make them look like claws in case he needed his claws. Markus burst out laughing at Lancelot's words. "My my, you are somewhat ignorant to the key point of deception." Said Markus as he floated down. "I have no reason to act against the Phoenix Nobles....I'm focusing on killing Daimon the Dark Slayer and the fake.....Wait a second! I may know who really took Blizzardo....Dark Storm my doppleganger." Raising an eyebrow at what Lancelot heard, he pulled the power back to a level that would just protect himself from projectile weapons. "Phoenix nobles? Big sister never told me about that she was a noble..." The name Daimon though, did sound familiar to him. "Daimon? Isn't he supposed to be the king of drakes or something along those lines?" "Daimon is king of Blackwood Island." Markus said pointing to the massive island behind Lancelot way in the distance. "And yeah you "sister" is one of the 5 Ice Ladies....Some reason there are 5 of them.....The other nobles never figured that out." "So why not destroy that king? Just ask Blizzardo and her sisters and they can probably deal with it for you after all. The middle one is usually grumpy though when i was able to meet them thanks to Blizzardo." Releasing the ice around his hands, he folded his ice wings slightly around himself as if to protect himself from the different directions. "Nope point....Plus i want him myself....And i plan to wipe out every inch of his kingdom and those who follow him personally." Said Markus as his face went dark and grim and lightning ran up his arm. "Besides if i remember correctly, Bolterus told me that the 2nd oldest of the sister is a bit too aggressive....." "She is only aggressive when provoked, at other times she is kind. She even taught me a few things while keeping the middle one friendly too." Cupping his hands together, he created an ice-cone with the purest of white snow that was filled with the same pure ice as the cone was made of before trying to give it to Markus. "Here, some ice to cool down. But besides the middle one, i only know them as one of the most kind sisters you'll ever meet." Markus gestured to his half empty bag of Red Rocks. "I'm good...But thanks....Okay look, i'll give you a hand finding Blizzardo but at the moment i need to host a big feast for the king....You can come as my guest if ya like." Said Markus as he started to walk back to the guild. "I can help with the ice for the feast if you want, but reading up on the information your library has over phoenix's would be good as well while you finish up with this celebration for the king." Picking up his robe from one of the chairs nearby, he put it on again before walking towards Markus and his guild. "I mean actually join the feast... Phoenix Slayers are kinda revered here... You'll enjoy the food anyway." Said Markus looking back. "Besides, it would be rude for a guest not to enjoy the food we got. Actually joining in with the feast for a king? Not to mention, a feast with humans? Stopping while thinking of that, he looked at his own wings for a moment before dissolving them in the air. "Sure, although i don't have anything that is fancy enough for a feast with a king..." Reciting something while keeping his voice low and his eyes closed, Lancelot seemed to relax a bit. Opening his eyes again when he was done with reciting, he kept them halfway closed as a friendly smile adorned his face again. "Your human as well...Despite the fact you were raised by a phoenix.....And don't worry about that i'm going like this, the king is an old friend and he's oddly relaxed for his title." Said Markus finishes his Red Rocks. "Plus he'll love you! Mostly cos of your position as what a lot of the holy men refer to as a Blessed Mage, but also 'cos of your attitude." "Those holy men need to learn more from their teachers, not the ones from this generation but the very first ones that created their religion..." Finishing his own ice slowly, he released a soft sigh on how energetic this Markus was. "Are you this energetic thanks to Bolterus his teachings or because you try to impress the others around here with your energy?" "Here phoenixes are revered as the envoys of the 5 gods and guardians of the elements......Phoenix Slayers were raised by them....So it's understandable that we'd be revered in a similar manner....They normally just leave us to our own devices but do treat us with a degree of respects....Well only me to be honest as i'm the only Phoenix Slayer on the island......" Said Markus as he smirked. "And i don't try to impress people.....I'm here to defend my hope, family, friends and to kill Daimon.....That is it." "Just ask help from the other phoenix's and that Daimon is dead in no time." Stopping when he saw some kids playing while their parents seemed to be paying no attention to the kids, he started to wonder a few things. "Why are their parents not keeping a closer eye on them? They can hurt themselves with those sticks." "No need....I will kill him. I don't need the phoenixes to help me of my guild." Said Markus look back at Lancelot. "We learn from our mistakes.....If they hurt themselves they learn not to play like that again....It's the same as when you trained with Blizzardo." "Well, i never got hurt by the training with her. She even kept always an eye on me to protect me." Disappearing from behind Markus while reappearing behind one of the kids, he grabbed hold of the stick that one of the kids was swinging down on the back of one of the other kids. "Don't attack others in the back, it is not nice." "I could tell....In combat you get hurt.....I'm curious to see your reaction to getting hurt in a fight." Said Markus as he watch Lancelot. Seeing the kid glare towards him, Lancelot froze the stick before snapping it in two. One of the parents even walked towards him, asking for an explanation why he interfered with the kids. "I merely made sure this kid would not attack someone else in the back. I even made sure that the ice would not reach the kid" "This is what real life is like....This is what you must learn to survive in this world." Said Markus smirking and waving off the mum. "This is what you should've learned.....What i learned the hard way." Markus ran a finger down the long scar going across the bridge of his nose. "Big sis never wanted to teach me those things, being rather over-protective as snowie calls it." Seeing the kids and their parents leave the area, Lancelot looked at Markus again. "Who gave you that scar if you don't mind me asking?" "Bolterus...My phoenix parent....To show me what to expect in this world....He hated doing it but it was a fair lesson." Said Markus smirking a little. "Now I've got at least 100 scars from various weapons and magics.....A lot are from Daimon and Dark Storm who use a type of Lightning and Fire Magic that i can't absorb...." "Hmm, Bolterus sounds like someone that big sis would not like... She is not a fan of delivering scars to teach something. " Making another ice-cone with some ice, he started on it while waiting until they would go to his guild again. The two eventually made it to Markus' guild hall which was a huge mansion baring a chest on the front gate similar to the one on Markus' belt buckle. "Welcome to my family home and guild hall!" Markus said with a proud tone. "Make ya self at home and if you wish to help out feel free to do so." Looking at the mansion, Lancelot knocked on some of the pillars before looking at the rest of the mansion. "How do you keep the heat or the sun away in here if i may ask Markus? And sure, i can arrange the ice part for that feast." "The dining room's windows face north......Very little direct sunlight from there." Said Markus smiling at the progress of the decorations and looking worried when he saw both Zero and Ellena appear from the back garden. "This will be interesting...." "Mind if i use the dining room as my bedroom then while i stay here?" Seeing how Markus his smile turned to worry, Lancelot didn't get why the meeting of 2 guild mates would be something that warranted a look of worry. "How interesting?" "We got spare rooms above it so you can use one of those....and painful interesting." Said Markus before he vanished with Zero and Ellena split up to find him. "He'll be fine.....He just blew off his role in setting the decorations up...." Said a voice from behind Lancelot. "He does that a lot when not doing a job or going through with a personal job." Behind Lancelot stood a giant of a man wearing dark clothes and had a neutral expression on his face. "What was his job in setting those up then?" Turning towards the man behind him, he held his right hand up. "I am Lancelot by the way, and who are you?" The man pointed up to the lights where covers were placed projecting the royal crest of Mochina Island. "I'm Titan....One of the S-Class Mages of the guild...." Said Titan still maintaining his neutral expression. "Why are you here little one?" Dumping some shaved ice on Titan his head, Lancelot started looking for the stairs towards the guest rooms upstairs. "I am here on the invitation of Markus." Titan walked off without a reaction to the ice. Meanwhile Markus was still running from Ellena and Zero. He eventually climbed into the room Lancelot had picked out and hid under the window. "Yo! Keep the noise down. I gotta avoid those two till the feast begins." Said Markus peaking over the window sill. "Why are you avoiding them in the first place? Just do those lights that you are supposed to do and they get off of your back right?" Lancelot his voice was strangely impassive during that question, as if it seemed only normal that they would leave him alone after finishing up those lights. "They done but it the fact i avoided doing in the first place." Said Markus as he stood up as the two passed the window. "I decided to wander around the docks and relax before tonight.....They're just annoyed i ducked out of my role....They know i don't like doing that kinda thing." "Then why do they want you to do those things if they know you will just duck out?" Said Lancelot. "In hopes i'll actually do them." Smirked Markus as he looked out the window only to be dragged down by Titan who got roped into the search of Markus. "Crap!!" "Seriously why do you keep doing this Markus?!" Asked Ellena looking highly disappointed by her husband's actions. "We give you these jobs so you don't cause problems during days like this!" "I don't cause problems...I just bring old ones to light." Smirked Markus as he stood up and brushed himself down. "I'm sorry though." Ellena sighed and hugged him. "Lets just get everything ready and enjoy the evening. Who the walker you brought along?" "Oh that's Lancelot the Ice Phoenix Slayer.....Kinda weird but he didn't get out much it seems" Said Markus looking up at the window. Jumping from his current room to land next to Markus, Lancelot brushed the dust away from him after the landing. "That would be incorrect Markus, big sis only allowed me somewhere inside to sleep or change clothes. For the rest of the time i was out in the open." Turning his eyes to Ellena he made a light formal bow towards her. "I am Lancelot by the way, who might you be milady?" "I'm Ellena and don't be so formal around here....It's nice to meet ya though" Smiled Ellena as she looked at Markus. "I see what ya mean....He hasn't really adapted much has he?" Markus nodded with a smirk. "He's ok though....Gonna be fun to see he reaction to the king's attitude." He said walking to the back door. "Oh he's just arrived by the way." "What??!?!??!?!?!" Said Ellena shocked. "You could've told us he was approaching!!" "I was avoiding you and Zero....." Said Markus as he opened the doors to getting the king. "Ellena, mind explaining why you didn't think of the fact he was avoiding you before asking why he didn't tell? Or does he has some telepathic magic too besides the magic taught by Bolterus?" Making an ice-cone with shaved ice, Lancelot made sure the shaved ice would taste like strawberry ice before giving it to her. "Ya know, i don't really know myself....And no he doesn't. The only magics he knows are his Slayer Magic, Sword Magic, Telekinesis, Requip Magic, Repair Magic, the guild's unique magic and Unison Raid." She said taking the ice-cone and finishing almost instantly. "Anyway lets enjoy the meal and you can meet the rest of the guild members not on jobs. Everyone gathered in the massive dining room around a long grand table covered in food and drink. The king sat at the head of the table with his two bodyguards standing behind him. Markus and Ellena sat in the seats just in front of him on ether side of the table, Lancelot sat next to Markus as the other sat down the king looked at Lancelot. "Who's he?" Asked the king looking at Markus. "His name is Lancelot, he's the Ice Phoenix Slayer....Seems he's after the phoenix who taught him....Dark Storm has apparently kidnapped her, so after this we're going on a hunt." Said Markus taking a sip of his drink. Standing up to make an formal bow with his right arm in front of his chest as the left remained straight, Lancelot started to introduce himself as he slowly straightened up again. "Good evening milord, i am Lancelot. An Ice Phoenix Slayer like Markus already said." Taking his seat again, he pulled his glass up to eye level, sniffing a bit before placing it down again. "Markus said he would help me free big sis after this dinner, so hopefully she will be free soon again... It is boring without her up there after all, even if it would mean being able to do things that big sis prohibited in the first place." "It's nice to meet ya kid....But i feel i must give you some advice." Said the king as he bowed his head in return. "Firstly trust Markus....His methods are weird at times but he does get the job done. Secondly you need to live a little, not to disrespect one of the Ladies of the Ice but you need to experience life in our world to get through as a mage." "He's right Lance...." Said Alice who was sitting a couple seats down from Lancelot and Markus. "You need to grow and you can only do that by going through life and making mistakes." The feast went on with the usual chaos of the guild. several arguments broke out over the power difference between Markus and Lancelot and another broke out about who was the best looking female member of the guild, the king just laughed at the "entertainment" going on around him. Slipping out of the feast after finishing his own meal, Lancelot went to lie down at the roof so he could enjoy the stars while listening to the sounds and arguments of the ones below him. Why did these people kept telling him to live a little? He was already living, otherwise he would've died already right? So why did they mention to live before being able to get stronger... Eventually Markus appeared floating on a platform of wind. "You okay Lance?" He asked stepping onto the roof. "Why'd ya slip out? Not much for crowds?" Sitting up so he could look at Markus, he actually chose his words carefully this time. "Crowds are not really something i like, even with Blizzardo her sisters or other phoenix's i didn't like to be in a crowd." "I assume your also thinking about what we all said?" Asked Markus as he sat on the edge on the roof. "The only reason we said that cso you need to experience things outside what you've been taught and learn from them.....You need ot learn how to flow with things.....Absorb all infomation and adapt. Blizzardo seemed to have kept you alittle sheltered from what really happens in this world....At the moment the entire region is at war.....Thats why i think the kidnapping of your sister is something to do with that." Markus then looked to the distance. "There is one place strong enough to hold her.....The Water Prison....It was made to hold a very pwoerful Drake that tormented the archipelago.....It supresses the magical energy of whatever is put in it......It's location was lost to time but i've got a rough idea it's lcoation." He said as he pointed to a small speck on the horizon. "There....The Isle of the Hawk.....It's occupied by the Oracs a race of brutish yet honorable warriors." Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Xz791 Category:Stroyline Category:Articles in process